In the context of cellular networks, the ability to determine a geographic location of devices of such networks is achievable. Currently, the geographic location of the devices is not used in the context of business data, such as revenue, data plan information, billing information, roaming information, and customer lifetime value, etc., to generate business value for service providers associated with such networks.
For example, currently, business data analysis is performed in a billing system, which is a different system than a system performing network analytics/optimization. By correlating business data with network data, portions of networks may be evaluated and modified based on both network characteristics and the customer base.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.